


Soul Shrike

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: There are advantages to gathering other's lives, if you can make use of what clings to them.





	Soul Shrike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



Borrowing from his targets -- not "victims", never that, and certainly not "prey" no matter what _certain people_ mutter to themselves -- made Jadeite's tasks into something of a game.

What phantom skills, what slivers of knowledge would trickle into his self while he served as conduit for the lifeforce his masters demanded? He was never sure, and that was one small spark of novelty in a rote existence.

This time it was ... oh, interesting. Well, that would make acquiring targets easier; they would come right to him. Excellent.

Well. Time to cloud some mortal minds. And drive away with his prize.


End file.
